Onyx Oneshots
by slayermage777
Summary: Oneshots about everyone's favorite Demon Slayer. Brad: Liar! Me: Go away Brad... Brad: No. Either way. We own nothing, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Read, follow, favorite, comment, and review. M for content and language. And PLEASE read the actual story so you actually understand what is going on!
1. Intro

Hiya everyone! If you've read the fanfiction: Tale of the Dragon's Fang, then you should know the characters and all that whatnot. If not, then this is a major spoiler warning. Again! I don't own anything at all! Even the song Luchia sings to Jackson. And if you haven't gotten that far… Sorry!

I hope you like this. BTW: This content is for mature audiences only. AND!

The characters would like to hear from you, wonderful readers! Please send questions through comments and reviews.

Say hi everyone!

Onyx: No.

Me: Don't be rude…

Onyx: I'm going to burn your ass, alright?

Me: Hikari protect me!

Hikari: Are you part of my guild?

Me: B-but…

Hikari: Can't help you then…

Onyx: Hell yeah! Now I'm fired up!

Everyone minus Onyx: DON'T GO STEALING NATSU'S LINES!

Me: By the way: ENJOY THE ONESHOTS!


	2. The Demon Hellseth

Onyx wiped the hot tears from her eyes as she dragged herself deeper into the dark woods. She had to escape to somewhere where they wouldn't find her. She never wanted to go back…

A sizzling sound sounded quietly and Onyx stumbled onto her knees. What she saw in front of her were two, black feet.

"AAHHH!" Onyx shrieked. She backed away on all fours and looked up.

Golden eyes stared down at her with black skin surrounding them. "A human child?" A calm voice said. "Unusual."

Onyx was face to face with a demon. The demon had red fire for hair that also covered her shoulders. Its black skin was a more grey color where it was covered by a white smoke dress. Horns showed through the red fire hair and sharp, blade-like appendages came out from the demon's elbows. All in all, the demon looked rather human, but that was what scared the girl.

"Wha-what are…y-y-you?" Onyx stuttered. "Who are you?!"

The demon stepped forward, burning a patch of grass beneath her foot. "I am the Flame Demon, Hellseth. Who are you?" The demon asked back. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran away…" Onyx answered timidly. "I ran away from the nearby town. From the brothel…" She answered, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "They tricked me and now I'm…"

"I didn't want to hear your life story you idiot!" Hellseth seethed, kicking Onyx in the jaw and sending the child into a tree. She calmed herself and growled. "A brothel, eh? Humans get worse with every year…" She glanced at Onyx, who was now bleeding from her dry lips. "I didn't catch your name."

"Onyx… Frost…"

Hellseth smiled to herself. "Well Onyx, it's said that demons don't show mercy to those they come across," she stated coldly.

Shivers traveled up Onyx's spine and she feared for her life. "Please… Please don't kill me," she begged. "I'll do anything," she whimpered, bowing to Hellseth.

The Flame Demon made a sound of disapproval. "Foolish, human child. I said demons don't show mercy to those _they_ come across, not those _who_ come across them; there's a difference." Hellseth picked Onyx up by a lock of her hair. "Now listen closely, I'll show you mercy since you found me. But be warned, give me a reason to kill you, and I shall."

"Please don't…" Onyx cried. Hellseth dropped her on the ground and crossed her arms. "I don't want to die!"

"Pull yourself together child," Hellseth said with a long sigh. "Once I'm through with you, you won't have any need to cry."

The child looked at the demon with a confused look etched on her face.


	3. What Does Fire Taste Like?

"I can't believe you didn't eat the fire while I was gone," Hellseth growled at Onyx.

"Well I was still scared of eating the fire!" Onyx whined. "I didn't know what it would feel like or taste like or anything!"

"That's why you try it," the demon said. She lit a red fire on the ground with her foot. "Now, Onyx, eat the fire." The child gave Hellseth a look. "What's wrong Onyx?"

"What does fire even taste like?" The novice wizard asked.

Hellseth hesitated before coughing into her fist. "Well um, that's hard to explain," Hellseth muttered. "Fire doesn't really have a distinct taste, so I can't really say."

"At least try."

"I guess it depends on the fire. Red fire, like the stuff I created for you, is somewhat… spicy I guess," Hellseth explained, slowly, picking up the fire and giving it to Onyx's waiting hands. "Now try it."

Onyx nodded and brought the fire to her mouth, tilting her head back and swallowing. "It tastes like a spicy broth or something."

"I did describe red fire as being spicy."

"What about other fires? Like orange or blue fire?"

"This is going to take a while…"


	4. Where the Fuck is the Guild?

"I'm gonna make sure the man that did this to me gets fucked like I did a hundred-fold!" Onyx growled. She had been wandering around town for…forever and it was pissing her off because she was looking for a wizard guild. A fucking wizard guild! How hard was it going to be to find one of those?!

"Where can I find a fucking guild?!" The little guild screamed to sky. "I'm pissed off at this shit!"

"Will you shut up?!" Onyx turned on her heel and came face to face with a girl that barely seemed a year older with bright orange hair and fiery, golden eyes. "I've been following you for a while and it's hurting my brain!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Onyx hissed, raising a fire and lightning covered fist. The opposing girl brought out a set of three cards. "You're a wizard!"

"So are you!" The other girl yelled. They stood up properly and sighed. "I'm Terra. You?"

"Onyx," the Flame Demon Slayer answered. "Can _you_ help me find the fucking guild in this town?"

"Sure can," Terra answered. "But aren't you a bit… I don't know… Young?"

"I'm twelve and you don't look much older than me."

"I'm fourteen!"

"Damn, you're short!"

"Watch it there, kiddie!" Terra threatened.

"I'm twelve! Now where the fuck is the fucking guild in this stupid, fucking town?!"

"Follow me…"


	5. Guild Master Hikari

"I'm here to join your guild," Onyx told Hikari as the two sat in the elder's office.

"I can see. And what makes you qualified?"

"I'm a Flame Demon Slayer."

"You're in."

_Wait, this is too easy!_ Onyx glanced at Hikari and frowned. "Are there some sort of strings attached to this automatic entry into the guild? Because I just said I was a Flame Demon Slayer and you just said I could be part of the guild."

"Aren't you smart?"

"I was trained by a demon. What do you expect?" The child asked. Onyx was not in the mood for games, but the guild master was obviously trying to play her for a fool.

"Well naturally, if you're trained by a demon to be a Demon Slayer, then you have a vast majority of potential that I would like to help you get to," Hikari explained. She leaned over and had a glint appear in her eyes. "But before you officially join, mind telling me how you got to be here?"

Onyx immediately blushed and began to squirm. "Um… Well…" She opened her mouth and exhaled softly.

* * *

"Child fuckers. When you're ready, go burn their asses off," Hikari flatly told Onyx as she placed the child's guild mark on her right shoulder blade.

"It will be my pleasure…" _Evil grin activate._


	6. Nil

"Damn that Hone! Damn that Artisal! Damn Cal! Damn Brad! Damn Master Hikari!" Onyx yelled, punching a punching bag in the training area of the guild. She sighed and stopped her flurry of strikes.

The thirteen-year-old left the guild and sighed. "I hate the guild, but it's the only place I can really be."

She kept on walking until she came across her home in the woods.

"Home…" She whispered. She heard a rustle of leaves and saw a small lizard come of out of the bushes. "A lizard?" She wandered into the foliage and ground a lump of risen dirt in the ground.

Slowly, she removed the dirt and found a single egg about the size of a quail's egg. "Tiny…" She whispered. She checked behind her back and smiled. "I'm sure Mama Lizard won't mind me taking her egg," she whispered deviously.

* * *

For days on end Onyx would devote her time to the lizard egg, waiting and watching until it finally was ready to hatch.

"Yes! Baby lizard here I come!" She had no clue why she wanted the lizard, but it just seemed cool to her.

The little, cream colored egg began to crack. A head poked out with tiny, closed eyes and Onyx couldn't stop herself from fangirling over the cuteness. Soon, the finger length lizard came out completely and made a small squeaking noise at Onyx.

"I'm going to call you Nil," Onyx immediately decided. "It suits you," she said with a smile.

Nil looked at Onyx curiously before sneezing out a bit of fire.

"Cool! It's a Draz! I never knew they lived around here!"

"_Draz are an unusual species of lizard that is known for their colorful fire breathing talents as well as their intelligence."_

"Miss!" Nil squeaked.

"AAAAHHHH! It's already talking!"


	7. S Class Glory

Onyx was walking home from a mission when she passed by the local school that she didn't attend.

The school bell rang and people immediately came out, boys and girls alike. The wizard kept on walking until a group of boys surrounded her. Onyx looked around herself. About ten or so boys circled around her and each had one perverted look on their face.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"What's a girl like you doing out here?" The leader of the boys asked her. He stood tall and with a cocky air around him.

"Going back to my guild dumbass," she answered smartly. "Did you not see the guild mark or something?"

Onyx felt a cold hand on her shoulder as her auburn hair was brushed aside. "Whoo! She's from Dragon Fang!" A boy yelled in her ear.

Onyx pulled away and glared. "Hands off," she hissed quickly. _Why did I decide to wear a tank top and skirt today?_ "Perverts."

"Oh, I like her. She's got flare!" "Cutie! Why doesn't she come with us?" "Damn look at that those eyes!" "Yeah, they're red and hot!" "Her ass and boobs are so tiny though! Is she really worth it?"

That. Was! _IT!_

"Say that again you perverted monkey!" She yelled, grabbing the boy who said the last statement by the collar.

"Temper, temper! A slut like you shouldn't be forcing a man like me around." He smirked cockily and Onyx wanted to knee his balls.

"Say that again?"

"What's a _slut_ like you forcing a _man_ like _me_ around?"

"Fuck. You." Onyx punched him in the face with a white flame fist. He stumbled backwards and it was Onyx's turn to smirk. "I'm not going to force you around. I'm going to force you into the ground. Six. Feet. Under!" She yelled. She lit her other hand on fire and began chasing the boy around the streets, paying no mind to what caught a blaze. "Get back here bastard!"

* * *

"You burned down the entire town!" Hone yelled.

"How can you be so stupid?!" Terra groaned.

Artisal sighed. "How are you still alive? Along with the rest of us?!"

Hikari only nodded and laughed. "Onyx you pain in the fucking ass. I hate you so much. But I knew that Magic inside of you would eventually lead up to something like this…"

Wait, what?

"Onyx, you can't hide your Magic energy from me." Hikari led the children away from the burning town. "Come now children." The adults from the guild followed obediently, not wanting to get the hate from the rage filled town's folk.

Once they were well away from the town, Hikari magically – literally magically – pulled out the stamp for the guild mark. "Guild mark?"

The Flame Demon removed her right sleeve and let the clothes hang loosely. The purple mark showed and several of the older man ogled.

"Pervs!" Onyx hissed.

"Onyx," the guild master said coldly. She turned the girl so her back faced Hikari's front and set the stamp down. Soon, Onyx's guild mark was lined with gold.

"OH MY GOSH!" The other guild members screeched. "YOU'RE MAKING HER S-CLASS!"

Onyx glared, causing everyone to shut up. "I burnt down a town and I'm suddenly S-Class?"

"Apparently." Hikari nodded and gave a gentle smile. "Strange."

"This is awesome~!" Onyx sing-songed, jumping into the air.

"This guild is a failure!" Hone groaned.


	8. Demon's Pride

"Hey Onyx!" Brad stood up boldly to the new S-Class Flame Demon Slayer. "I want to fight you!"

The girl smirked. "Are you so sure?"

"I'm sure as Hell I'll win!" Brad yelled cockily. He pulled out his sword and swung it around a little. "Are you scared?"

"Brad, I wouldn't advice it," Rave said from the side.

Onyx stood and put a hand to her hip. "I'll accept your challenge, Brad," she announced for the whole guild to hear. "But I want to make a bet." A few "oooh"-s sounded through the guild hall. "If I win, then you'll have to give up Magic for a month!"

"Fine by me! But if I win, you have to appear nude in the next edition of _Sorcerer Weekly_!" Brad stated proudly, as if he had already won.

Onyx bared her sharp teeth. Now there was no way she was going to lose with motivation like that. "I know a good place in the mountains where we can fight."

* * *

Brad readied his sword over his head while it was in Stone Form. He wore Flame Lord Armor to protect himself against Onyx's flames.

Onyx stood calmly a few meters away from him, fire and lightning dancing around her feet. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, ready to see you humiliated in the next _Sorcerer Weekly_!" He yelled. Onyx smiled. "If that counts, then I'm ready."

"Poor Brad."

* * *

The fight ended almost as soon as it began. Onyx raw speed and power were unmatched by Brad's skill and she soon had him lying in the snow atop the mountain they fought on.

"I win," Onyx stated, her flaming fist hovering Brad's face. She stood up and put out the fire. "Don't ever try taking a demon's pride. Or you. Shall. Pay…"


	9. Break ups Equal Broken Bones, Not Hearts

"So how are you and Rave going?" Brad asked Onyx coyly as the female tried to down a cup of alcohol.

"Fuck off," she answered.

"Just tell me!" Brad begged.

"Remember that we are only doing this as friends to comfort each other. I'm going through a state of depression and the only way for me to get out is to date a dimwit like Rave."

"Ouch," the sword wielder commented. "You really have no feelings at all."

"Morning Onyx!" Rave said happily as he sat down next to his "girlfriend". How are you?" He asked sweetly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Onyx gave Rave a firm punch to the stomach and he fell off his seat, reeling in pain.

"Peachy!"


	10. Respect the Dragon

Onyx watched amusedly as Brad was harassing Eiyce yet again. It was kind of funny seeing the two together like that. The Flame Demon Slayer liked watching whatever they did.

Brad would always do something sexual to harass or put off Eiyce, and then the girl would blush or make a complete fool of herself.

Admittedly, Onyx thought they were kind of cute. The poor Dragon Slayer though. She wanted none of it. Eiyce finally got away from the armored pervert Brad and walked over to Onyx. "Why does he do this to me?" She asked.

"Because you give him a good reaction," Onyx answered.

"Well can't he stop? It's annoying!"

"Get some balls girl and suck it up."

"How about no?" There was a silence. "Ah ew! Do you mean that I should –?!"

"Whoa! Like Brad ever going to drag you into a situation like that." Onyx started to laugh her ass off.

"Onyx!" Eiyce screeched. "You're so disgusting!"

"You're such a pansy. It's stupid. I can't believe Master actually let you join!" She growled. "You're pathetic." She created fire and lightning in her hand menacingly. "Maybe I should just get rid of you."

The Demon Empress was about to strike down the Ice Dragon, but something stopped her. It was a soft whisper, but Onyx was oddly afraid of it. She pulled her hand away and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Onyx?"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have threatened you," she whispered. "Even demons don't have the right to strike down dragons." Onyx lifted her face and glared. "But don't forget I'm watching you!" She warned, her red eyes narrowing. Turning on her heel, the stronger wizard left the Dragon Slayer alone.

"What the hell?"

"Go fuck yourself! That's probably the only way it'll happen!"

"You sicko! Why don't you?!"


	11. Inside her Head

Why? Why can't I find it in myself to hurt her?

That stupid Dragon Slayer! She's making everything turn upside down! It's wrong! Artisal isn't cooped up in her own little world with Wilson. Luchia isn't an ass to everyone, only Andre. Jackson is smiling more and being friendly for once. Hone is acting less like an ass and more like a friend. Cal isn't as level headed. Rave can't seem to talk to girls anymore. Hikari is smiling. Brad isn't pissing off at me.

Me… She's changed all of us, but me the most. I can't hurt her. The way she accepts defeat and smiles at that. She's stupid and weak, but I can't kill her or even harm her. Why is she so cute when she's angry? Why is she so nice and friendly, even to bastards like hone and Brad?

What's wrong with this girl? What's wrong with me? A Flame Demons Slayer's frozen heart is being melted by the warmth of an Ice Dragon Slayer. The irony of it all. It sickens me.

I need to kill her, but if I did… No one would ever speak to me again… _I_ wouldn't want to speak to myself ever again if I hurt that bitch.

Eiyce, what have you done to me? Am I angry for a reason? Are you the first person that I will ever be friends with and be friendly to? How come your hard past with only a dragon for a mother didn't turn you into what I am?

But… My biggest question… Why is it now that you come to Dragon Fang and change everything I've ever known?

I kill you! You've ruined everything! So I'll destroy you, whatever it takes!

* * *

Demons… They are better than gods and more powerful than dragons, but never has a demon ever brought harm to a dragon. It is against their very nature.

Bullshit Hellseth. Bull. Shit.


	12. Lies and Teasing

"You don't pay rent! You live in a cabin in the woods!" Eiyce yelled. "How many lies do you tell people?!"

"Shut up…" Onyx groaned. "Haven't you ever lied?"

"Shut up! That's not the problem!"

"Do you like Brad?"

Eiyce turned pink in the cheeks. "No! Now shut up!" She screeched.

"Liar. You _like_ him…"

"He likes you and some other girl! My feelings don't matter!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire~!"

"My pants being on fire would kill me!"

"Wimp…"

"Are you even listening to me?!"


End file.
